Maaf
by EdelweissHime
Summary: Sasuke merasa sedih karena kehilangan Hinata, tiba-tiba di sekolah nya -Konoha High School- menerima siswi baru . Sakura, Naruto , Sasuke merasa terkejut. Ada apakah dengan murid baru tersebut ...?
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Romance , Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : Teens

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo, dan segala kekurangan nya.

Title : Maaf

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini terlihat sangat cerah, banyak pengunjung yang datang ke taman Konoha untul berjalan-jalan atau bersantai. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi kedua pasangan yang ada di bawah pohon sakura.

"Ma-maafkan aku." ucap gadis berambut indigo tersebut sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap sepasang onxy yang menatap nya tajam.

"Kenapa ?" tanya pemuda bermanik onxy kelam tersebut.

"Inti nya, aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak perlu tahu alasan nya." jawab gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau rahasia kan dariku, Hinata ?" tanya pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ti-tidak ada. Ha-hanya perasaan mu saja. Aku mau pulang. Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun." jelas dan pamit Hinata Hyuuga pada Sasuke yang masih menatap nya tak percaya.

"Hinata." panggil Sasuke lirih.

Padahal Sasuke hanya meminta Hinata menjadi kekasih nya , karena Sasuke sangat mencintai Hinata. Sangat tulus. Tapi, apa gadis bermanik amethys itu tak dapat melihat ketulusan hati nya.

**.**

**.**

Hinata terus berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke, hati nya gelisah. Mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu ia menolak Sasuke untuk menjadi kekasih nya. Hinata akui, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik dan sopan. Kharisma nya mampu membuat kaum hawa termasuk Hinata terpesona oleh nya.

"Kami-sama, apa jalan yang aku ambil ini salah ?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa pusing dan pandangan nya mulai kabur dan menggelap.

"Hime." samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara seseorang memanggil nama nya.

"Neji-nii…" Hinata menjawab pelan dan perlahan membuka kedua amethys nya.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Kenapa kamu bisa pingsan, Hime ? Bukankah kamu tahu jika kondisi mu yang sekarang tidak boleh kelelahan sedikit pun." ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Ma-maaf, Neji-nii." Hinata menunduk dalam takut memandang amethys yang menatap nya tajam tapi sirat kekhawatiran.

"Hn, sekarang bersiaplah. Hari ini jadwal mu untuk kemotrapi, kan ?" tanya pemuda bernama Neji.

"Ha'i." jawab Hinata pelan. Neji pun meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Hinata sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang dokter spesialis kanker, Dokter Sasori.

"Nona Hinata, sebaiknya anda lebih banyak beristirahat." ucap Dokter Sasori pada Hinata.

"Baik, dokter." balas Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Maaf Neji, bisakah kita hanya berbicara berdua saja." ucap Dokter Sasori serius.

"Hime, bisa kamu tunggu di luar ?" tanya Neji pada adik nya.

"Iya, Neji-nii." Jawab Hinata lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Tapi, tanpa sepengetahuan Dokter Sasori dan Neji, Hinata diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa, Sasori ?" tanya Neji heran.

"Maaf sebelum nya, Neji. Tapi, aku memperkirakan bahwa hidup adikmu tidak lama lagi." jawab Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu ? Apa kau mau bilang jika Hinata tidak lama lagi akan meninggal ?" tanya Neji geram.

"Seperti itulah, karena ternyata Hinata selama ini melanggar larangan yang aku berikan. Jadi perkiraanku, hidupnya hanya akan bertahan selama satu minggu atau beberapa hari kedepan." jawab Sasori panjang.

"Hn, aku mengerti." ucap Neji pelan.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga pola makan Hinata. Jangan sampai dia merasa kelelahan." nasehat Sasori sambil menepuk pundak sahabat nya.

"Hn." jawab Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar nya dengan datar. Hinata kembali teringat dengan perkataan Dokter Sasori tentang penyakit nya.

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi." ucap Hinata sedih.

Kanker otak. Ya, penyakit itulah yang saat ini berada di tubuh Hinata. Penyakit yang benar-benar membuat nya takut, penyakit yang membuat nya menolak Sasuke untuk menjadi kekasih nya. Hinata bangkit dari tidur nya dan menuju meja belajar nya, menulis sebuah surat untuk Sasuke. 15 menit kemudian, Hinata selesai menulis surat nya dan meletakkan nya di atas tas sekolah nya.

"Ohok." Hinata terbatuk, dengan cepat Hinata menutup mulut nya, Hinata melihat cairan berwarna merah segar di telapak tangan nya. Saat itu juga Hinata pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 5 hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa khawatir. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menanyakan keadaan Hinata pada sahabat dekat gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke pada gadis berambut soft pink beberapa meter di depan nya.

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura takut-takut.

"Kemana Hinata ? Apa dia sakit ?" tanya Sasuke datar tapi masih ada sirat kekhawatiran.

"Di-dia …" Sakura menahan tangisan nya.

"Hinata kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Hi-hinata-chan di opname, di-dia menderita penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Kanker otak ? Sejak kapan ? Hinata dirawat dimana ?" tanya Sasuke sedikit keras.

"Kau tidak tahu ? Hinata-chan sudah lama menderita penyakit itu. Hinata-chan dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha." jawab Sakura.

"Hn, thanks." ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuka mata nya. Samar-samar ia melihat seseorang mengenggam tangan nya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata dengan susah payah. Alat bantu pernafasan yang ada di mulut nya membuat ia susah untuk berbicara.

"Aku disini. Aku disini, Hime." ucap Sasuke sambil mengenggam erat jemari mungil Hinata. Tanpa sadar, air mata nya menetes.

Ingin rasa nya Hinata memeluk Sasuke, menumpahkan segala perasaan nya. Tapi, apa daya nya. Tubuh nya terlalu lemah untuk digerakkan.

"Hinata, kumohon. Bertahanlah." ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap-usap pelan pipi chubby Hinata.

"To-tolong, a-ambil su-surat berwarna bi-bi-biru di tas ku. Ba-bacalah se-se-setelah aku pe-pergi." ucap Hinata terbata-bata lalu tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke mengikuti ucapan Hinata, ia membuka tas Hinata dan mengambil surat itu. Lalu, dimasukkan nya ke saku seragam nya.

"Te-terima kasih untuk segala nya." Hinata tersenyum lemah ke arah Sasuke. Surat itu sudah berada di tangan Sasuke, setidak nya ia bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang.

TIITTTTTTTT ! #maaf kalo salah.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas terakhir nya, menandakan ia telah pergi selama nya.

"Hinata, ayo bangun. Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu." Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata pelan. Sasuke mulai meneteskan air mata nya.

"Hinata …" Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat. Ini pasti cuma mimpi, besok ia akan terbangun dan mendapati Hinata tersenyum lembut kearah nya. Seandai nya hanya mimpi, tapi hal ini ialah kenyataan yang sebenar nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini seluruh teman-teman Hinata berkabung. Awan gelap menyelubungi bumi, seakan-akan tahu perasaan sedih yang saat ini terjadi. Terlihat Hiashi & Neji berusaha tegar di sebelah peti Hinata.

"Kau jahat ! Kenapa kau bisa pergi secepat itu, bukankah kau janji akan berteman denganku selama nya." Sakura menangis sambil mengusap-usap peti yang berada di depan nya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Hinata pasti saat ini sedang bahagia di surga." ucap pemuda berambut jabrik kuning, Naruto Uzumaki berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, Sakura Haruno.

"Tetapi dia sahabatku, sahabat baik ku ! Aku.. aku.. …" Sakura menangis kencang di pelukan Naruto.

"Tenanglah." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus surai musim semi kekasih nya.

**~TBC~**

**Hai, haii .. Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru nihh… #sok kenal.**

**Tolong review nya minna-san..**

**Arigatou .. #bungkuk2**


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : Teens

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC,Typo, dan segala kekurangan

Title : Maaf

Chapter 2 ..

Sementara teman-teman dan keluaga Hinata sedang berkabung, Sasuke sedang merenung di bawah pohon sakura. Sasuke memang sengaja tidak datang ke pemakaman Hinata, sampai saat ini ia masih tak percaya bahwa Hinata nya telah meninggalkan nya.

Sasuke mangambil sebuah surat dari saku seragam nya, Sasuke perlahan membuka surat itu dan membaca nya dengan seksama.

_To : Sasuke Uchiha_

_Maaf sebelum nya aku menolak mu, Sasuke-kun. Percayalah, aku juga sangat mencintai mu. Aku menolakmu karna aku tahu, aku tidak pantas disandingkan dengan seorang pemuda sempurna seperti mu. Gadis penderita kanker otak seperti ku tidak pantas dicintai dan mencintaimu. Kumohon, janganlah membenciku. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan mu. Harus kau tahu, saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, aku sangat bahagia. Tapi, penyakit ini menghalangi perasaanku. Kumohon, jangan lupakan aku. Jika kau lupa, aku akan marah padamu._

_Hinata Hyuuga._

Tanpa sadar, air mata Sasuke kembali menetes. Sasuke menatap langit gelap. Langit mendung saat ini, seakan tahu mengenai suasana hati nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Hinata , hidup Sasuke semakin hari semakin buruk . Sasuke yang awal nya pendiam menjadi lebih pendiam dan dingin. Bahkan sahabat-sahabat Sasuke putus asa menghadapi Sasuke.

Suatu hari di Konoha High School, tepat nya kelas XII A kedatangan murid baru. Sasuke terlihat bersikap acuh terhadap anak baru itu, terkesan tak mau tahu tentang anak baru itu. Beberapa menit kemudian datang Kakashi-sensei bersama seorang gadis. Terlihat Sakura menatap tak percaya pada gadis yang ada di depan kelas saat ini. Gadis itu mempunyai ciri-ciri yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata, poni tebal dan rambut indigo sepinggang. Hanya saja gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini terlihat sangat feminim dari Hinata yang biasa nya terlihat tomboy.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." sapa Kakashi-sensei dengan senyuman tipis nya.

"Pagi, sensei." balas seluruh murid kecuali Sasuke dan gadis yang ada di sebelah Kakashi-sensei.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Kakashi-sensei pada murid baru tersebut.

"Ha'I, sensei. Perkenalkan nama saya Yurika Hinata. Saya pindahan dari London. Mohon bantuan nya." ucap gadis bernama Yurika Hinata. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan seluruh kelas terlihat terkejut mendengar nama Yurika Hinata. Sementara itu, Yurika menatap bingung pada teman-teman nya.

"Ma-maaf apa ada yang salah dengan nama saya ?" tanya Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Maaf Hinata, hanya saja nama mu sama dengan salah satu murid kelas ini yang sudah meninggal karena penyakit." jelas Kakashi-sensei sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, Hinata kau duduk dengan Sasuke yang dipojok itu. Dan mari kita mulai pelajaran." ujar Kakashi-sensei.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Hinata lalu berjalan menuju bangku nya. Setelah duduk di bangku nya, Hinata merasa Sasuke menatap nya tajam. Tapi, cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pikiran nya dan memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi , teman-teman kelas Hinata keluar kelas menuju kantin. Sementara Hinata, membawa kotak bekal nya menuju atap, menurut Hinata atap sekolah adalah tempat yang paling damai. Sampai nya di atap, Hinata merasakan angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajah dan rambut nya membuat ia tak tahan menyunggingkan senyuman. Lalu Hinata duduk dan memakan bekal nya. Tiba-tiba …

'Bugghhh'. Hinata terkejut kemudian ia meletakkan kotak makan nya di meja lalu menuju tumpukan meja tempat ia mendengar suara aneh itu. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna melihat teman duduk nya pingsan , dengan segera Hinata menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-san." Panggil Hinata. Namun tetap tak ada respon. Hinata membawa Sasuke dengan susah payah menuju bangku tempat ia tadi duduk, di baringkan Sasuke di bangku itu. Kemudian Hinata tak sengaja menyentuh kening Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke sedang demam. Dengan segera Hinata menuju UKS membawa obat, dilihat nya Sasuke masih tetap berbaring dengan wajah pucat. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Hinata meletakkan sapu tangan di kening Sasuke kemudian Hinata memasukkan obat ke mulut Sasuke. Setelah itu, Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dengan sedikit terpaksa.

Tak lama Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasuke membuka kelopak mata nya dan sesekali mengerjapkan mata nya. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke memegang kening nya dan menemukan sapu tangan berwarna soft purple dengan jahitan di ujung sapu tangan bertuliskan Yurika Hinata. Sasuke menatap nya sayu dan berkata lirih.

"Hinata, aku merindakanmu." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah nya dengan senyuman manis nya. Entah apa yang membuat nya tersenyum, Hinata hanya ingin tersenyum dan tersenyum. Sampai nya di kelas ia disapa oleh sahabat nya.

"Ohayo, Hinata. Kamu terlihat senang." sapa Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san. Tidak, biasa saja kok." balas Hinata masih tetap tersenyum.

"Bohong, pasti ada sesuatu kan ? Apa itu, cepat beritahu aku." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak ada." ucap Hinata pelan. Sementara, Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata mulai menjahili sahabat baru nya ini.

"Aduhh, hentikan Sakura-san. Ini geli." ucap Yurika menahan tawa karna pinggang nya di buat geli oleh Sakura.

"Tak akan pernah, sampai kau memberitahu ku apa penyebab kau tersenyum seperti itu." jawab Sakura.

Tanpa sengaja, Sakura sedikit mendorong Hinata, Hinata yang tak siap karena didorong pun jatuh. Belum sempat menyentuh lantai, ada sepasang tangan yang memegang nya dari belakang, dengan posisi tangan kanan orang tersebut di pinggang Hinata dan tangan kiri di kepala Hinata. Sakura yang melihat itu, tersenyum dan meninggalkan kelas. Hinata yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata nya perlahan membuka mata nya. Mata Hinata membulat sempurna melihat wajah Sasuke hanya beberapa senti dari wajah nya. Lama mereka bertatapan hingga akhir nya Hinata sadar akan posisi mereka. Hinata pun berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala nya.

"Ma-maaf, Sa-sasuke-san." ucap Hinata pelan sambil memainkan ujung jari nya.

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sapu tangan tempo hari. Sasuke keluarkan dari saku seragam nya dan menyerahkan nya pada Hinata. Hinata terkejut 'darimana Sasuke-san tahu sapu tangan itu punyaku'. Batin Hinata heran.

"Ada jahitan namamu di ujung sapu tangan ini." ucap Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"I-iya." jawab Hinata lalu mengambil sapu tangan itu. Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sedikit sedih.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai mu. Apa aku salah memendam perasaan ini. Dan kenapa saat pertama kali sekolah aku duduk denganmu." Ucap Hinata sangat pelan.

**~TBC~**

**Arigatou sudah membaca fic abal-abal saya. **

**Dimohon untuk review, minna-san.**

**Karna review kalian adalah semangat saya.**

**Argatou .. #senyum lima jari. **

**Naruto: Ikut-ikutan senyum gue. **

**Author: minjem bentar #senyum2 gaje.**


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : Teens

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Typo, dan segala kekurangan

Title : Maaf

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 …**

Sejak kejadian itu, Hinata lebih sering melamun dan jarang makan. Hinata sedih karena sikap Sasuke yang menurut nya dingin. Pernah, Hinata menawarkan bekal nya pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menolak nya dengan dingin dan acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini jam pelajaran olahraga, Hinata tidak mengetahui jika hari ini olahraga yang mengajar adalah Anko-sensei menggantikan Gay-sensei, Anko-sensei dikenal galak dan kejam. Terbukti saat ini, kelas XII A disuruh lari lapangan 10 kali, setelah itu push up 50 kali , dan sit up 50 kali dilanjutkan jongkok bangun 50 kali. Di tengah-tengah pelajaran olaharga, Hinata pingsan. Wajah nya terlihat pucat ralat sangat pucat.

"Sasuke, bawa Hinata ke UKS." ucap Anko-sensei.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lalu menggendong Hinata menuju UKS. Sampai nya di UKS, Sasuke tak menemukan penjaga UKS.

"Kemana semua penjaga UKS." keluh Sasuke. Kemudian, Sasuke mengambil obat dan meminumkan nya ke Hinata. Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam, seolah-olah yang dihadapan nya saat ini adalah Hinata yang sangat ia rindukan. Perlahan kelopak mata Hinata terbuka menampakkan bola mata yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan.

"Sa-sasuke-san." panggil Hinata seakan menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Hn. " jawab Sasuke.

"A-apa yang membawa ku kesini itu ka-kamu ?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna menyadari kepolosan. Sasuke pun menghela nafas bosan.

"Bi-bisa tolong ambilkan air. A-aku sedikit haus." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Hn." balas Sasuke kemudian mengambilkan segelas air untuk Hinata. Kemudian memberikan nya pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata disertai senyuman manis nya. Sasuke sempat terpana melihat senyuman Hinata, namun dengan segera ia tepis perasaan itu.

Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata, sementara itu Hinata lagi-lagi menatap sedih kepergian Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu , semakin hari Hinata mencoba berani sekedar berbicara ataupun menyapa Sasuke. Walaupun terkadang tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

Suatu hari, Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Hinata diberikan tugas oleh Kakashi-sensei untuk meminjamkan catatan nya ke pada Sasuke karena Sakura dan naruto yang notabene adalah sahabat Sasuke tidak bisa karena ada urusan keluarga. Dalam hati, Hinata sangat bahagia mendengar ia akan mengunjungi Sasuke. Pulang sekolah, Hinata langsung ke rumah Sasuke, sampai nya di rumah Sasuke ia langsung dipersilahkan masuk oleh maid yang di sana. Kemudian , kakak Sasuke memberikan ijin pada Hinata untuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Perlahan, Hinata membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, betapa terkejut nya Hinata di dinding kamar Sasuke ada foto gadis yang mirip dengan nya. Diatas meja belajar juga ada , di foto itu gadis tersebut tersenyum bahagia. Seakan sadar, Hinata kembali memasuki kamar Sasuke, raut wajah Hinata berubah sedih melihat wajah pucat Sasuke. Di tangan Sasuke memegang sepucuk surat yang tampak nya sudah sangat lama. Karena dorongan rasa ingin tahu, perlahan Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur nya yang nyaman, mengambil surat itu dan mulai membaca nya. Selesai membaca, Hinata tak kuasa menahan air mata, ternyata selama ini Sasuke mengalami masa-masa yang sangat sulit.

"Gomen, Sasuke-san. Seharusnya aku tak membaca surat dari ini." ucap Hinata dengan nada menahan tangis. Buru-buru Hinata meletakkan surat itu diatas meja bersama catatan fisika nya, sebelum pergi Hinata memegang pipi Sasuke dan mengusap nya pelan. Lalu saat Hinata menarik tangan nya, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengenggam tangan nya erat seolah tak mau melepaskan tangan nya.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon." ucap Sasuke parau.

"Sa-sasuke-san." jawab Hinata terisak pelan. Hinata tak kuasa meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kumohon, Hinata." ucap Sasuke ~lagi~ lalu membuka kelopak mata nya menatap Hinata sayu. Kemudian Sasuke dengan cepat memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata yang terkejut tak sempat mengelak. Tiba-tiba, Hinata merasakan di pundak nya basah oleh air mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Hinata pelan menahan isak tangis nya.

"Aku butuh kamu. Aku lelah. Selama ini aku sendirian, aku selalu merindukan mu. Tak perduli kau siapa. Yang jelas saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan mu. Di sisi ku." ucap Sasuke pelan tapi bahu nya tetap bergetar. Perlahan, Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke pun semakin mempererat pelukan nya.

"A-aku janji, janji tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu sendirian. Aku akan selalu disisi mu. Selama nya." balas Hinata lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 hari kemudian setelah kejadian itu, tampak Sasuke memanggil Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hinata." panggil Sasuke.

"Iya." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo ke kelas bersama." ucap Sasuke sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan balas mengenggam tangan Sasuke. Sampai nya di kelas mereka berdua di goda oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ada pasangan baru nih." ucap Sakura mengerling jahil pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata pun menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi chubby nya.

"Iya, bener tuh. Lihat pagi-pagi aja sudah berpegangan tangan." ucap Naruto menyetujui perkataan Sakura, kekasihnya

Ck, berisik." ucap Sasuke dingin. Sakura dan Naruto pun langsung diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Saat ini pasti siswa siswi sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Tapi, tidak untuk Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua memilih memakan makan siang yang disiapkan Hinata di atap sekolah.

"Seperti biasa nya selalu enak."puji Sasuke sambil mengunyah makanan nya.

"Terima kasih." jawab Hinata malu-malu, saat ini pun wajah Hinata sudah memerah akibat pujian Sasuke. Mereka pun selesai makan, tak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan. Mereka berdua tampak sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

"Hinata." panggil Sasuke akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"I-iya." jawab Hinata sedikit terkejut, karena sedari tadi Hinata melamun.

"Kamu melamun ?" tanya Sasuke sarat khawatir, karena akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering melamun.

"Iie, Sasuke-kun." elak Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." ucap Sasuke mulai serius.

"Iya." jawab Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini ada. Yang jelas perasaan ini mulai datang saat kamu pertama kali datang, tapi aku ragu. Lalu kamu mengucapkan akan disisi ku selama nya. Aku semakin yakin kalau aku menyukaimu , tidak lebih tepat nya mencintaimu." aku Sasuke tulus. Hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum tulus.

"Kenapa kamu sempat ragu ?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Karena, dulu ada orang yang sama dengan mu. Dia menolakku, aku mengira jika dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi, ternyata itu semua …" belum selesai Sasuke menjelaskan, ucapan nya dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Ternyata itu semua karena penyakit yang di derita Hinata Hyuuga dulu, kan ? Maaf, waktu itu aku sempat membaca surat yang diberikan Hinata Hyuuga padamu. Sungguh, aku menyesal telah membaca nya, aku tak bermaksud ikut campur tapi isi surat itu malah membuat ku makin mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa kesepian seperti dulu. Jujur, aku sangat mencintaimu." ucap Hinata disertai air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sasuke mengusap lembut air mata di pipi Hinata.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Jadi, kamu mau menjadi kekasihku ?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengenggam tangan Hinata lembut.

"I-iya." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Hinata erat, mencium puncak kepala nya. Seakan-akan tak mau kehilangan Hinata nya lagi. Sementara itu, tak jauh dari mereka seorang gadis melihat mereka sambil tersenyum, ternyata gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga yang telah meninggal dulu.

"Semoga kalian bahagia, aku akan bahagia jika kalian juga bahagia. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu melewati gadis itu. Selama nya." ucap Hinata Hyuuga lalu perlahan menghilang.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk mu." ucap Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Apa ?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan kalung berbentuk bunga lavender dari saku baju nya. Hinata menatap nya kagum. Sasuke memasangkan nya di leher putih Hinata, Hinata tersenyum melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang lembut.

"Arigatou." ucap Hinata diserati senyuman manis.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke lembut.

"Terima kasih , karna kamu sudah mau menyukaiku." ucap Hinata lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn." balas Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata.

'_Maafkan aku Hinata Hyuuga, setidak nya aku ingin kamu mencintaiku melewati gadis ini. Karena aku bisa mencintaimu lagi melewati gadis ini. Maafkan aku.' batin Sasuke._

**~THE END~**

**Hiks,,hiks,,hikss #nangis lebay.**

**Akhir nya selesai juga fic ku, aku smpat mengira jika fic ku ini akan berhenti di tengan jalan. #gomen lebay.**

**Tolong, tetap review minna-san. Karna review kalian adalah semangat ku untuk mebuat fanfic lagi. "pasang jurus puppy eyes.**

**Arigatoo … #senyum manis.**


End file.
